Guardian bodyguard (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by chachingmel123
Summary: With all the reality warp and time alterting in Paris, somebody was bound to build up some resistance to it. But what if that person was Adrien's bodyguard?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With all the reality warp and time alterting in Paris, somebody was bound to build up some resistance to it.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

How could he?

The person nicknamed Gorilla stared at his employer with shock.

Despite his grim and silent exterior, he did have a heart and that heart had made him show a bit of rebellion from time to time.

He started as a bodyguard for a small town shop but now he was a body guard for one of the richest kids in Paris.

He was proud of his job and would do anything to protect his client.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the man who he originally thought was doing the right thing by hiring protection for his supermodel son.

Gabriel Agreste was something else.

And that something else soon became clear to him in horrifying ways.

Gabriel Agreste was not like his previous employers, protection for his son was on a small fraction of what was really going on.

Every day, he watched his employer look away from his own son who clearly needed him.

Everyday, he watched Adrien smile disappear the moment he rolled up in the limousine to pick him up from school.

He heard Adrien pour his heart out in the backseat on many days and yet he couldn't say anything.

He couldn't say anything because he would promptly be fired and he had no money to sustain himself.

Once your fired from a celebrity no important person will look your way again.

But despite this, in the back of his mind, he wanted to do something for Adrien, he wanted to give him a little window to a normal life.

That's why he didn't really put up much of a fight when the boy begged him to detore from his schedual just a little bit.

It wasnt much and he could never say something to his employer but the way Adrien eyes lit up with that little glimpse of a normal life, made his job bearable.

It made Adrien life more bearable.

He had seen what no privacy does to a person in his line of work, Adrien was young but there would be a day where his father's controlling nature would be too much for the boy to bare.

And the only one who could say anything in this house was Gabriels assistant, Nathalie.

He thought the boy was doing well, he couldn't have been happier when Adrien found a girlfriend and the boy was practically floating on air from happiness.

But the look in his employers eyes when he found out his son was dating somebody he didn't approve off...

He would never forget the look in that man's eyes, he know shit was about to hit the fan and he actually thought about quitting right there and than.

But what kept him on was that Adrien needed all the support he could get, he was fortunate enough to be allowed into Adrien controlling schedual.

The boys father would barely allow the boy to see anybody and when he was allowed, it was only for a limited amount of time.

When he saw his charge transform into Cat Noir before his eyes, he was surprised but fearful, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that the world was going to end.

When Adrien came back into the house and he was called into his employers office, something about the man had changed, his eyes did not hold that 'there is still a father in there' gaze instead it reeked of madness.

Every alarm bell went off when he saw that gaze and he did what he could for the next few days to keep Adrien away from his father despite the man suddenly showing interest in his son and Adrien lapping up the attention.

But he could not stop Adrien from being Cat Noir and the boy had a duty as a protect of the city.

He had watched from the security room as Hawk Moth revealed who he was and sent his own son flying half way across Paris.

Until that moment, he thought the man was a father making sure his son was safe, the man showed moments of pride, the man had begun talking to his son one on one again, Nathalie was actually bringing life into the man's eyes.

But his perception of the man died in that moment.

What kind of man raises a hand to his own son and feeds on his emotional pain?

He felt the emotional pain from Adrien from streets away before the world went black for him as he was turned to stone.

And than he woke up.

With sweat pourinv down his face, he sat up on the bed that had been provided for him so that he would always be closer to his charge.

He put his large hands to his face.

Was that a dream?

No.

It was a warning of things to come.

Hawk Moth was his Employer.

Cat Noir was his charge.

Ladybug was his charges girlfriend.

Hawk Moth had been trying to find out Cat Noir identity since day one.

Ladybug may have sacrificed her happiness to go back in time, but she couldn't change a fix point in time.

One day, Hawk Moth was going to find our who Cat Noir is and he had witnessed with his own eyes how the man would react.

Absolute madness.

In that moment, the man would stop being a father and instead become a man who would do anything to achieve his own selfish desire.

Hawk Moth had already found out the identity of the other Miraculous holders, Ladybug couldn't stop her identity from being revealed to the man.

One day, Hawk Moth would either find out Ladybugs identity first and have somebody take her earrings in secret or even more twisted use his son to get closer to her to do so.

But why did he get this look of what would have been?

However when he thought about it, he realised that he was the only person qualified who could do something when the time came.

He had the power to take Adrien and run.

Ladybug was a teen who was taught to respect adults and know all too well what a powerful adult could do to her and her family.

Nathalie would never run with Adrien because she loved that monster of a man.

Everybody in town seemed geniuinely afraid of offending the man and was bending over backwards to please him.

However, he had no family or business to be used against him, he didn't need to be a bodyguard but he chose to be and he had access to Adrien 24-7.

Only he could get the boy away, even as a fugitive, he know how to cover his tracks and vanish.

He could save up money and split.

As Adriens Chofer and Body Guard, he could drive off with Adrien in the backseat, after he had disable security and changed the lincence plate of the vechile of course.

He could call Adrien out of class and deal with his charges kicking and screaming later.

And if Gabriel couldn't find Adrien, he would never find the Cat Miraculous, that man thinks getting both miraculous's would somehow wake up his wife.

Even if he could do that, how many sins will be on his hands? What would it cost to get to that point?

He didn't realise it by he had thought of a plan until morning and was taken out of his musing by his 3 am alarm clock going off, he had to keep his strength and figure after all.

He took off his clothes, grabbed his red boxing gloves and began to hit a bean bag in the corner, the walls were sound proof unless somebody went nuts with the houses giant sound speakers and even than, Gabriel had cameras all over the house so thst nobody could sneeze without the man knowing about it.

He did not believe for one second that Gabriel did not know about the wild party his son had, but it was because of the man's leanacy, that he thought Gabriel had grown a soft spot for his son.

Guess, he was wrong.

After working up a sweat, he began to skip with robe to work those muscles before heading to a nice relaxing shower.

The hot water hitting his skin, made his tense frame relax and than he got out and began grooming his hair before putting on his usually attire.

This appearence was provided to him by Gabriel, the man was very insistant that he maintained a very high standard of grooming.

The turtleneck under the suit, made wearing the suit hot specially in the summer time.

Everybody in the house, wore suits and nobody dared to tell the master of the house, not everybofy felt nothing when a heatwave hits and they wore a suit.

He made his way down the hall to meet Nathalie.

Seeing this woman, he thought that out of everybody who know Gabriel personally, she would able to put him on the right track but no.

She was the one who sold Adrien out to his father without a second thought.

She knew the man was Hawkmoth and for years she had watched her employer abandoned his own son in the pursuit of getting what he wanted and yet she still chose duty.

He would never forgive her for that.

And it was only through practise that he could mantain his emotionless gaze and not ask her why she chose a love that would never happen over the safety of the world and a child who was locked up by his own father.

Nathalie began reading Adrien's new schedual to him and once again, he was not surprised that Gabriel made sure the boy couldn't come in contact with his friends at all, only coming in contact with people the man approved off.

One girl who struggled with showing emotion because of her overbearing mother was pushing her to achieve and the other was basically being paid to keep Adrien away from Marinette.

He didn't see this before but looking at it now, it was pretty messed up.

He nodded when Nathalie asked if he got it and went to have his breakfast before Nathalie deemed it time to wake the boy up.

Even as employees Gabriel expected them all to be on strict diets and the chef's were only allowed to make what Gabriel approved off, so the joys of experimenting with food, had been completely sucked out of the kitchen staff.

They had sold their souls for money and the chance to continue serving the rich and cash in big paychecks.

He ate berries with milk before freshening up his breath and going to stand on cue for when Adrien appeared or Gabriel, whichever came first.

The warm heating brushed through him but at the same time, you could feel the emptiness, fear and desperating living in this house.

The source of all the negative emotions was Gabriel Agreste.

The man looked powerful but the man was the reason why this place will never feel like a home unless he changed.

Gabriel didn't even come out of his office but Adrien did and once again the boy was directed to eat alone, rarely was the man seen eating at the table with him.

No matter how many times he saw this, it still effected him to see Adrien ask for breakfast every morning with hope in his eyes only for it to go out like a light bulb when he was told his father wasn't coming.

The boy had everything a person could want materalistically but he knew Adrien would give that up in a heart beat if it meant his father could finally be happy again.

And that desire is what destroyed the world, Gabriel had broken down his own son and made him chose between the happiness of his own father or his own happiness.

Adrien was a child who's kind heart was used against him in the worst way.

The boy finished eating and Nathalie took his plate away, the boy was than directed outside to the limousine and he got in, he noticed Adrien had glanced back at the house but more specifically his own father office with a lonely look before getting in and having his ear talked off by Nathalie who was telling him his schedual for that day.

A schedual that did not include what Adrien would love to do for even five minutes, the boys life was so micromanaged that he couldn't even pick out a sock from a store.

The first place the boy had to be in was a photoshoot, his eyes wondered to Adrien side by using the driving mirror before him, he caught the split second on Adrien face when that word was mentioned.

It was clear to him Adrien was only doing modeling because of his father.

Once at the site, Nathalie left because there was no way she was going to stand for an hour in the heat wearing what she was wearing.

Plus she had to manage her bosses schedual as well so she took a taxi back.

It was really earlier and hardly anyone was around, it only got slightly better when they were finished, by now he would take the boy back to the limousine and drive him off.

He lead Adrien back to the car and he know enough about this car to make the camera in it freeze.

He thanked God for tinted windows because you couldn't tell if they were moving or not.

Adrien was confused on why they weren't moving but than he turned around and put something on his lap.

It revealed to be a single Chocolate bar, wipes and a breath freshener form the house.

Adrien was stunned.

"I'm driving now, I have frozen the camera." He revealed, further stunning the boy. "You have five minutes to eat the bar and clean up. After that five minutes, Nathalie or your father who could be watching may get suspicious if neither of us move. Give the wrapper and every residue to me when your done. Your clothes are searched but mine are not so it's safer. You can choose to eat the bar or not. If you choose not to eat it, I will stop immediantely and we can both pretend that this did not happen. However if you choose to eat the candy bar this tells me, that it's okay for me to try and sneak you something else during the day. I can try and let you see your friends even if it's for a few minutes."

It was in that exact moment he heard chocolate unwrapping itself as he drove.

Seeing his friends was probably what did it.

It looks like they had a deal.

And scene!

I just had to watch Cat Blanc even though I know it would give me a story idea. Here is a story before the chapter explosion. I really am off this site, starting today.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

The man who barely said anything or said nothing at all, was silent as a grave as he drove to Adrien next venue which was fencing.

He glanced at Adrien in the back, apart from Adrien's glances at him, you really couldn't tell anything happened in the car or let alone that Adrien had stuffed his face with chocolatey goodness that his father wouldn't normally approve off.

He got Adrien to his fencing lesson, stopped in from of it and let Adrien out the door, Adrien stared before getting out, most likely wondering if he had imagined the chocolate and conversation.

He watched Adrien entered the building.

And now he had an hour or so to do something, this was off the clock time and his employer could care less as long as he didn't put a scratch on the limousine or he didn't go too far from town.

So he used this to his advantage.

He knew a few places in Paris that wouldn't look strange for a bodyguard to visit in the name of protection.

He stopped at a little shop and get out, he then threw the chocolate wrapper into the nearby bin and headed into the store.

He looked around and soon found what he was looking for, an untraceable phone.

He threw coins at the counter to pay for the phone, he was experienced enough to not pay for it by card, cards can be tracked, so even if the phone was discovered Gabriel could not trace it back to him unless he had evidence.

He put minutes on it and then walked out, throwing away the receipt, taking the small thing out of its casing and pocketed it.

And than he went to his dry cleaners and got his laundry from there and drove back to the house.

He was let into the house immediately when he was seen by the dozen or so camera's and made his way back to the cold yet glamorous house.

He made his way to his room and took out his clean clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe, he then took out his next set of clothes and ironed them out before hanging them.

Once he was done, he continued with his training, Paris was far more dangerous than what he was lead to believe when he first took the job, in the back of his mind, he knew he was helpless when up against a person who had super powers.

For far too long he had depended on his strength and might to win his fights, he was not at all nibble.

So that's why while he worked on his fists, he also worked on his footwork while punching the bag.

He moved his feet several times with each punch before going to shower and becoming presentable so that he could pick up Adrien.

He walked out of the mansion in a new suit and then walked back into the limousine, the untraceable phone was so small that he could use his leg to block the sight of it from the camera in his room, giving him time to pocket it in his new suit.

He entered the limousine and drove to Adriens fencing class, he waited for Adrien to freshen up before the boy came out and entered the limousine.

It was than as he drove off that he froze the camera once more, before he placed the phone in-between the passenger seats, and Adrien eyes went wide.

"This is an untraceable phone" he explained. "Use your phone to find your friends numbers and call them using the untraceable phone. When you call make sure you do not mention who is helping you and that you only have five minutes to talk, make them swear that they won't mention the phone in public. I'll give you five minutes to and from each destination to call your friends. I can only give orders to you when your in dangerous so I'll give you advice. Do not call Lila Rossie, she will call your father immediately afterwards and I'll be forced to search you or your room. You'll never see this phone again. Is what I'm saying clear?"

Silence.

He took away the phone and became silent as a grave once more, he could feel the boy staring at him as he took him to his interview.

They got out and he did exactly as his job described, he was intimidating to anybody who approached Adrien, making sure everybody kept a respectful distance from his charge.

The interviews went off without a hitch, and he took his charge safely back into the limousine without a hitch, he slid over the phone once more when they got inside and without glancing at Adrien even once.

Eventually his ears picked up on the sound of buttons being pushed and he tried not to react, he timed himself, before turning around, taking the phone and cutting the phone off before pocketing it, regardless of protest.

He drove back to the mansion so that they boy could have lunch, Gabriel wouldn't even let his son eat outside food unless the man was given a list afterwards of exactly what he had eaten that day.

He watched the boy eat the painfully unimaginative high class food, their eyes did not meet despite him just standing there.

And then he took Adrien back outside and immediately, slide the phone over, he peeked from the mirror and saw Adrien eyes just light up.

Soon his ears were filled with the buttons and to his surprise he heard Marinettes voice on the other end but it was a smart call, the girl had Adrien senses and rushed to pick up immediately

"Hello?" Said Marinatte.

"Hey, Marinette. It's Adrien" said Adrien from behind him.

What struck him the most was how much lighter Adrien voice was when talking to a friend and not having his father's all seeing eyes looking over his shoulder.

Adrien explained to her why he was calling from an unknown number and how she had to keep it a secret or the phone would be taken away.

Marinette immediately understood, if she had more time to talk to Adrien than she would take it in a heartbeat.

And that's when he took the phone away and placed it in his pocket.

The boy had another Photoshoot before taking him back to the house and directing him back into his room to practise his piano and do his homework, any call he had in the house would be monitored from now on.

Both their eyes met and he saw it.

The words 'Thank you'.

He nodded and turned away, he went back to his room for some light reading, his employer could see everything once a device connects to the WiFi so it was a very bad idea to start research where he could run off to if he had the chance.

In his room, he picked up from where he left off and used an alarm to estimate when Gabriel or Nathalie would be back.

Both adults ended up coming back together, walking out he saw Nathalie going into Adrien room and he could just imagine her walking into Adrien playing video games.

And he was right.

"Your playing video games again, so I assume you've done you daily Piano practise and finished your homework?" She said, he didn't mean to eardrop, he just stood outside the door just in case he was needed.

"Yes, I've done it, Nathalie" said Adriens voice.

"Than, your language lessons will begin right now" she said and the spiritual groan from Adrien was so loud that it passed through the house.

"Do I have to?" Said Adrien.

"You can of course take your schedule up with your father" said Nathalie.

And that shut Adrien up, everybody knew Gabriel would never allow that conversation to happen, and than Nathalie said. "I'll be back in 30 minutes to see how your doing"

She walked out and saw him.

"Make sure, he doesn't leave the room until dinner time" she said.

He nodded and stood guard.

And Nathalie didn't know it but she didn't completely shut the door, there was a small gap left to let the sound out.

"To think I was having a better day and than I'm thrust back into hours of language" Adrien complained.

He continued to walk up and down.

"No, I do not know what's up with my bodyguard. I was just as surprised as you were, today" said Adrien. "I didn't even know he could talk at all."

Who was the boy talking to? Himself? He had to wonder.

"I'm sure everything would be back to normal by tomorrow" said Adrien. "But it was fun getting to talk to a friend"

And in that moment his mind told him to call the mental hospital but his gut was telling him not to inform anybody in the house that Adrien was talking to himself.

As a bodyguard, he had to be friends with his gut to survive, so he listened to it and continued to listen to Adrien ramble, until Nathalie came for the boy.

He continued to patrol until it was time for the boy to have dinner, Adrien saw him and he turned around to escort the boy to the dinning room with Nathalie.

He watched Adrien sit down alone and the boy was presented with healthy luxurious food number 3.

He pretended not to see Adrien glance at him once in a while but of course Nathalie saw.

The woman followed Adrien line of sight to him and her eyes widen in surprise, Adrien actively making an effort to look at him was as rare as seeing a blue moon.

Adrien was given 10 minutes of video game time before being sent back to his room and he was dismissed.

He went back to the room provided for him and he could already see Nathalie reviewing the car footage and calling all the places Adrien had been to today.

There hasn't been a Akuma attack and she hadn't been notified from the boys fan club that something had happened today.

He reached for his notebook in a draw and began detailing what happened today for his employer to read while making sure he did not mention the chocolate or untraceable phone.

He walked out and found Nathalie, he gave her his report before being dismissed and heading back.

The next day, Adrien had to stay in all day so he had time to himself, which he used to save money, reading and practising to kick ass when needing be.

However Monday soon came around and this time, being watched was a lot more tighter than the weekend but in exchange, the boy was praying that his father would allow him to go to school.

In mid coming down, he heard Nathalie talking to Gabriel, the woman didn't even notice it but she was no longer at a respectfully distance from her boss and Gabriel did not say a thing about it.

Hell he was sure the man didn't even notice it at all.

However, from the distance he could hear that the woman was talking the man into letting his son go to school this morning which the man hesitantly agreed to.

Adrien looked so happy when he came out of his room and was told he was going to school.

Jesus.

In all his years, he had never seen a teenager so happy to go to school as Adrien was, school was the place his friends were and the man could only control so much within its walls.

While the boy was being fed, he was told to take the boys bag to the kitchen to put a healthy packed lunch in, however this is where he saw his opportunity.

He would often do a safety check on the lunchbook, just to make sure there was nothing that could potentially choke the young master of the house.

In the split second he turned around, he slipped something into a small salad box and put it into the bag and then came back to Adrien just finished eating.

The boy almost flew out the door when he got his bag and hurried to the limousine parked outside.

He unlocked the door with Nathalie behind them and got into the drivers seat.

Nathalie began to tell Adrien his schedule after school but from her demeanour she was happy the boy would spend 6 hours with his friends and be allowed to be a normal teenager.

He drove to the school and watched Adrien get out and almost leap at the sight of his friend Nino, the same friend that he managed to talk down his father to tolerate to the point of coming over.

He drove off.

He hoped Adrien like today's candy.

# 2 hours later#

"It's break!" Said Nino. "I'm starving" getting out his breakfood filled with junk food, like crisps and a muffin.

Adrien couldn't help but be envious of Nino, he knew it was bad for him but it just smelled so good, it was so bright and colourful.

Adrien opened the salad box that was made for him and made a shocking surprise.

He froze, he had to rub his eyes just to make sure, he wasn't hallucinating.

Nino seeing his reaction poked his head over his friends shoulder and he almost dropped his crisps.

"Is that?" Said Nino, it was insignificant but what made it unbelievable was that, it in the bowl exclusively for break.

It was in Adriens bag.

A bag of rainbow colour Harribos were sitting innocently in high grade salad.

"You see it, too?" Said Adrien thinking he had gone crazy.

"Since when has your father been relaxed enough to allow this in here?" Said Nino.

Silence.

His father?

No.

This wasn't his father.

A face came to mind and Adrien said. "Something tells me this wasn't my father who order this to be put in here"

More silence.

"Than eat it quickly, man" said Nino. "Who knows when you'll be within eating range of these kind of sweets again. Somebody must seriously care about you if their willing to defy your father to smuggle these in for you. I'll help you eat these in secret"

And Adrien was just shocked including Plagg.

Could his bodyguard who had given him chocolate and allowed him to talk to his friend two days before, really have smuggled a pack of sweets into his bag?

It could be a classmate who had smuggled those into his bag but how do you explain it being perfectly put in his salad when it was perfectly sealed.

Did his bodyguard really care about him?

But not even Nathalie would dare to defy his father to this extent.

However Adrien did eat the colourful sweets and loved every minute of it, both Adrien and Nino kept their mouths shut about about this as they returned to class after Adrien made sure to clean all traces of the evidence in the male toilets.

As Adrien sat down, he wondered if he would be smuggled in an unhealthy snack again tomorrow as well.

If it was indeed that man, he wondered why the man would risk his job to smuggle him sweets.

Wasn't he just another charge in the man's sea of charges?

And scene!

This story has got to more chapters at least, that I released on my P.A.T.R.E.O.N on Christmas day but I wasn't sure if I should post this until now.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

He waited outside for Adrien, in his mind he couldn't help but start thinking that maybe he hadn't be stealthy enough or the boy had told somebody important that would tell his employer who would shut it down immediately.

The possibility wasn't zero.

However you could not tell that he was panicking as he gripped the steering wheel and watched the stream of students came out of that college.

And once again when Adrien came out he looked so happy talking next to a guy, the boy's father begrudgingly approved off now.

The moment Adrien saw the limousine, the smile vanished immediantly to the point anybody would cringe.

Nathalie got out of the vehicle and the boy said goodbye to his friend and got in.

He got in, like he was person forced back into his cell.

"How was your day, Adrien?" Said Nathalie as he drove away.

"It was a surprisingly good day" said the boy and he felt his eyes on him.

He knew the boy had found his treat and had eaten it in delicious secrecy, he also knew the boy wouldn't say anything to Nathalie because they both know she would shut it down by going to the boy's father about it.

He than heard.

"Oh, and Nathalie" said Adrien. "My friend Nino invited me to a party on Saturday on a boat. I was wondering if I could go"

Silence.

"I'll talk to your father about it" said Nathalie.

Meaning no.

The chances of a yes from that man was like seeing a completely white cat on the streets of Paris, they existed but it was so rare that they might as well not exist at all.

A party on a boat huh? He thought, there was only one harbour in the city and near it was a car repair shop that would cast quiet the shadow on the already black passenger seat.

That boy was going to that party.

But first he had to go through not talking to the boy and doing his duties in front of Nathalie.

He kept trying to will the boy to look the other way but the boy kept glancing at him through the day and even when they got home.

Nathalie noticed of course, but she couldn't figure out why he was glancing at him and he certainly wasn't going to say anything.

Adrien was confined into doing homework when they got home and he was allowed to leave.

He used the car to go to the library to print something off and he walked down the street to get a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies, everything was paid for by coins, than he walked to the steps near the Eiffel tower and just did some thinking.

15 minutes later he walked back to the limousine and drove back to that prison of a mansion.

When he got to his room, he took off his jacket and began walking out, like he wasn't planning anything, if his employer tracked his location it wouldn't be anything eyebrow raising.

He had dinner after watching Adrien, and sure the bowl looked fancy but there was no soul while eating it.

He then went back to his room and read for the remainder of the night.

When morning came he did his morning routine except he swapped the contents of his pocket to his new jacket while facing away from the camera.

He walked out of the room and was informed once again of Adrien schedule and was put in charge of retrieving his lunch.

He slipped what was in his pocket into the boys lunch, he made sure it was completely disguised in every angle and then gave put it in his bag.

Then they walked out with Nathalie.

Little did anybody know, a small magical Kwami was in Adrien bag and was going through his lunch, Plagg opened it only to find the delicious bag of cookies now visible as the limousine shook.

He dropped the boy off at school and drove Nathalie to meet their employer before being allowed to do anything.

He decided to read up on law with some coffee and then went back to the house for lunch.

He had to once again pick up Nathalie and than Adrien.

From the boys reaction, the child clearly wanted to say something to him but could not risk it, the boy had enjoyed the mini chocolate chip cookies, though.

However, he could not risk giving the child anymore junk food, his employer watched his sons weight religiously and God help him if he starts developing ache on his face.

Fast forward to Saturday when he was finally alone with the boy.

He had told Adrien to sit where the camera would be hard pressed to see him and that was the seat behind him.

The boy had done so.

He stayed on schedule for the first two appointments, but when he got to the third which he had to drive past the harbour to get to, he suddenly froze the camera and said.

"Boy, you only get one shot at this" he said stunning the kid. "Yes, I did give you sweets and cookies. I know you would like them and now we are nearing the harbour. I want you to jump out on my signal because this vehicle is going to slow down, since I burned the engine earlier so that it needs to go to the car repair shop right about now"

Silence.

"I'm doing this because your youth is important, boy" he said, further stunning the boy. "The people you meet, help define who you become for the rest of your life. You have great friends who were willing to bribe me just so that they can throw a party for you. I'm impressed. You are lucky to have so many people that care for you when I had nobody at your age. So don't let anybody tell you, what is happening right now isn't important. Now go and have fun kid, I'll deal with your screaming father" he unlocked the door.

Adrien hesitated before getting out and closing the door, in his rear view mirror he saw the boy staring as he drove away.

He smiled as he drove into the shop and the engine just packed up.

He walked out looking professional and said. "I work for Gabriel Agreste. I want this vehicle fixed and I want it today. Money is not an option. If you can't fix it, than I'm sure you'll all like to talk to my employer as he yells down your throat"

And never had a team of mechanics moved so fast, they pulled the hood up and took a look inside.

He then opened the passenger seat and was 'shocked' to see Adrien gone.

He began to look around and underneath before walking out of the garage for signs of the boy while knowing the truth.

He did this until the first photos with Adrien at the boat party surfaced online and the app to find Adrien on the web pinged.

2 minutes later, he got a call from his Employer.

"Why am I getting pictures of Adrien at a party?" Said Gabriel.

"He escaped sir, he must have rolled out of the passenger seat" he said. "There was something wrong with the car, he must have used that to escape"

"I don't care about that," said Gabriel, to him a limousine could easily be replaced. "My son has duties to attend to. If you don't find him and bring him home, than you're fired."

"But he's on a boat, who knows where he is" he said.

"Than swim" said Gabriel. "Just get my son back!"

And than the conversation ended.

But despite the massive threat over his head, he made sure to take his sweet time in trying to find Adrien.

He made sure the boat went a full round, around the whole town before he got to the harbour. When the boat arrived, he got on and pushed passed the crowd of teenagers like a true gorilla.

He than tossed Adrien onto his shoulder and walked back, the crowd of teenagers were stunned but nobody was going to call the police and say Adrien was kidnapped by his own bodyguard.

He was clearly not allowed to be here.

However as he walked and less people were around, he said. "Did you have fun?"

And Adrien said. "Yeah. Thank you"

And Adrien never realised how comfortable his broad shoulders were especially with the suit on.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have really comfortable shoulders?" Said Adrien.

He blinked owlishly before he chuckled and said. "You think you have heard it all at my age but that's a new one"

And then he went rigid and tense when people began to show up, both of them were silent as they went to the shop and was told that it wasn't anything serious and they could drive away in 10 minutes.

He made sure Adrien didn't move before they got in and he drove away, by now it was getting darker.

"On Monday, I'll try to sneak you some cheese" he said and he saw Adrien face.

"Oh, right Cheese" said Adrien, since he always requested for some.

He raised an eyebrow and said. "And if you need to talk about anything, like homework or school. I'm here to listen, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, sometimes a kid just needs to talk to an adult and not be judged. Adults tend to forget that kids are a hell of a lot smarter than what they are given credit for. When I was your age, I had a fanclub"

And when that line hit, Adrien's eyes went wide before he burst out laughing and said. "Are you serious?"

And Plagg tried to keep his laughter in.

The thought of a young Gorilla being chased by girls almost had the cat struggling to breathing because the laughter was that hard to keep inside.

"It's true" he said. "Back then, it wasn't the looks that got the girl, it was the guy who could lift. You should have seen me, when I was in something tight, girls would follow me like lost puppies."

And Adrien laughed harder, he has never laughed so hard in his life.

"Okay, you can not leave me hanging there" said Adrien, suddenly interested in his bodyguards young life.

"Another time, boy. We're almost home and I can blame the camera not working on needing car repairs" he said and he saw the boy look disappointed.

What was even sadder was that to his knowledge, apart from knowing the boy's mother was an actress, he was pretty sure that was the only thing the boy know about his parents when they were younger.

Did the boy know how his parents met? How they fell in love? Had he seen pictures of his parents as kids or teenagers?

What about videos of his mother's pregnancy in the months following his birth?

He was sure the boy would love to see how his father was, as an expecting father.

However he had a sinking feeling that the man showed the boy the bare minimum and locked away anything that can even make his son feel closer to his mother.

How cruel can you get?

"However, on Sunday." He said to the boy as they pulled up. "I will be more than happy to tell you stories from my youth. I'll tell you about the crazy things I got up to back then, that would have you laughing until your side hurts"

And Adrien smiled and said. "I would like that"

And then he got and the boy got out, when they saw the house, Adrien smile crashed immediately.

He didn't feel like smiling either because his controlling employer was going to give him hell when he entered the mansion.

And he was right.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

Gabriel Agreste had a way of making you feel small when you don't fit into his unrealistic mold.

However before the man could chew him out, somebody unexpected but had power stepped in.

Adrien.

"Father, please don't blame him" said Adrien as everybody's eyes went wide because they were caught off guard. "The vehicle wasn't working and I really wanted to go to that party. He was just trying to keep me safe and I just ran. It's all my fault. Please don't punish him father"

And it wasn't everybody day all three adults were caught off guard even Gabriel was shaken.

The boy was standing up for him? He thought, looking just as shaken.

Gabriel was speechless as he looked into his sons eyes but than he said. "Fine. You'll receive the punishment. You will not go to school next week."

"What? Father!" The boy said.

"You've already seen your classmates and friends enough at that party. So for a week, no class" said Gabriel and the look on the boys face said it all.

A normal kid would have been overjoyed not to go to school, but when your life is this micromanaged, school was the only place where his father couldn't hover over him and he could actually interact with people.

This was cruel.

"Now than." Said Gabriel. " I have to tell you, that I and Nathalie will be going out of town tonight for a fashion show and we won't be back until Friday night. Nathalie will video call you everyday for your schedule and I will make sure you are following your dietary requirements and your bodyguard will check on you every 10 minutes."

The man was really slapping his son.

"Now go upstairs and practise your piano" said the man.

Adrien hung his head and said "...Yes, father" before leaving.

And he wanted to say something, he wanted to convince his employer to let his son go to school.

But Gabriel Agreste would not listen instead the man would give him the eyes, that told him his every move will be watched from now on.

His relationship with the boy will end.

But as he was thinking, he found that the two adults were staring at him, clearly wondering why Adrien would defend him so vigorously.

He showed that he has no idea himself, and was dismissed back to his room.

Inside his room he read, worked out and ate food like usual before heading to his employer office.

He knocked and was given permission to enter.

"Yes, what is it?" Said Gabriel.

"I've just come to inform you that the camera in the car is down" he said, stunning the man. "I noticed that it was down as I drove away from the mechanic"

And you can tell from the man's face, that this was not what he wanted to hear.

A blind spot where he couldn't see his own son, other than the boy own room?

Ridiculous.

"However the reboot option is still semi functioning" he said, while saying sorry to the Mechanics in that shop in his mind. "I estimate that it would be functioning again tomorrow night or early Monday. I was wondering if you would like for me to text Nathalie what he's doing in the car to keep you updated until the system comes back online"

"This goes without saying" said Gabriel. "However I thank you for telling me. You may go"

And he did so, already seeing Gabriel using the tracker on the vechile to find out where the shop was, to give them a very stern warning.

Again he apologised in his mind.

Fast forward to Sunday morning, there was no goodbye or promise of return, the man just upped and left before Adrien even got out of bed.

Being told his father had already left as he ate breakfast was crushing to see.

He directed the boy to the limousine to start his schedule while he texted Nathalie what was happening with a video of Adrien getting into the vehicle.

It really was a different kind of Prison.

As soon as he closed the door, he said. "Boy, your father brought that the camera isn't working. So we can have some privacy here. Now, would you like me to tell you a story from my youth when I was around your age?"

Suddenly the sadness disappeared and interest shone in the boys eyes.

He chuckled and said. "Back before you were even born, in Russia. I was a strapping young man. But, I was poor, times were hard even for an average person back then. I was so poor that I did not have the money to afford a decent sandwich." The car drove to a red light. "My main source of food was called Sugar bread"

"Sugar bread?" Said Adrien.

"Sugar bread is a bread that you can eat the entire loaf of without cutting it up and needing to toast it. You just unwrap the loaf and eat out of it, none of this fancy stuff you do with sliced bread" he said, as the boy blinked owlishly. "Even now people call it the bread of the poor. But where I grew up, it was the difference between life and death. Often times, I would just eat the bread for days and have nothing else because I couldn't afford it. I couldn't even afford a single apple"

And Adrien was shocked, his father would never allow him to see or hear about poverty unless the school taught him.

"However when you grow up poor, you learn to appreciate the little money you have and getting a new piece of clothing." he said, "But despite the poverty I was blessed with something that gave me a chance to get out of it. It was my ability to lift"

Adrien blinked.

"Back then, standards were different. You can have the face of a Bull but if you can lift, you can make money and provide" he said, "and I was very strong for my age, I used to lift a hundred sacks per day, each sac weighed several Kilos. In Russia, back than boys were taught to be strong, while the girls were taught to find a man who was strong so that they can produce strong offspring together. None of this toothpick like waist or bright eyes that people are screaming about today. What's the point of being good looking if people want to rob you on the street? A depression is no joke, boy. Prices sky rocket and those working, were only a couple of words away from being on the street. People were starving everywhere and there was always somebody around the corner waiting to rob you. That's why the rich or the comfortable living didn't dare walk, instead they used cars to get by"

"...I had no idea" said Adrien, shocked that a place could be that terrible.

"It was a world from over 30 years ago" he said. "Things have definitely gotten better, the quality of life is higher from what I've seen and heard"

He stopped the car and said. "Now after the interview, I will tell you how I got a fan club and show you a picture"

He opened the door and Adrien got out and so did he.

He followed behind him looking unfriendly and allowed the interview to happen, before they got back onto the vehicle an hour after and he texted and took a video for Nathalie.

"Now let me tell you how I got a fanclub" he said, as the boy listened. "I was in my first year of Highschool, pretty strong young man." he got out something and passed it to the boy.

The boy was stunned to see a black and white picture of teenage Gorilla in his PE clothes.

"Woah, you look so young. You barely have a beard" said Adrien shocked.

"One day, you too will get to my age and look at how young you look at 14. This picture is just to help you visualise." he said, before he said. "As a first year, I was already receiving attention for my strength, the other boys didn't like me moving into their tariff. Especially this boy called Daymen, and oh boy did he not like me right off the bat. The guy spent more time lifting than learning how to read. But with arms like cannons, even the teachers were afraid of him, nobody dared to ruin his mood when he walked down the street. It was only a matter of time before he came after me"

"And you won?" Adrien said.

"Oh, no boy. I was beaten black and blue" he said stunning the boy. "Street fighting was the fighting style of the nation. You wouldn't hear about martial arts, judo or fencing. Our fists just kept punching each other before someone gave up or blacked out. There was nothing graceful about it. This kid was twice my size and could hit three times as hard. I was his punching bag"

Silence

"But do you know what? Despite my humiliating defeat, I did not avoid eye contact, I did not stop lifting in front of the other boys. Back then I don't know if it was Youth or stupidity" he said. "No matter how many times I was beaten, I still challenged him and got back up. And then eventually, my body started to get used to it. It started to predict the other movements, it started to curl up when a hit was about to come and reduce the damage. And then one day I won"

Adrien was stunned.

"Even to this day, I remember how my body hurt but when I roared into the sky, I was filled with so much pride and happiness" he said and Adrien could hear the fondness in his voice. "It was one of the proudest moments of my life. And if the cameras weren't used to film important events back then, than I would have happily showed you, one of the best moments of my life. That match taught me, no matter how overwhelming the opponent was, stand up with your head held high, even if your beaten, you still learned something. Your head may not realise it but your body will remember it and try to overcome it the next time"

Adrien was silent.

He was thinking about all the times his bodyguard stepped forward in front of those who had superhuman ability.

When something happened, he had never seen him run and hide like everybody else.

He only did that when he was using it to get him somewhere safe.

This man did not have any superpowers and yet he stood up every time.

"Your pretty amazing" said Adrien surprising him.

"I was just born in a time where people don't get arrested if they are seen fighting on the street in another country." He said. "I hope you can learn from this without needing to have it beaten into you like I did at around your age. Here, it's hard to find a role model that can teach you values like this. Most of the time, you have to find this out yourself when you have to choose whether to run and hide or stay and fight. Those who stay and fight are the most appreciated people in the world. It doesn't matter where you come from, people will respect you for you"

And than he opened the door.

And Adrien could relate to this.

This is why he loved Ladybug so much.

No matter how bad it got, she stood up.

Adrien couldn't help but realise, his father had never sat him down and taught him the values of being a great person despite the many chances the man had gotten.

He stared at his bodyguard.

He couldn't help but feel like during this week, he would be asking himself many times why his father hadn't done this for him.

And he was right.

And scene!


	5. Goodbye Fandom

Dear reader,

I'm writing this to you because I want you to know, I will no longer be writing Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfics. I've just stopped caring for this show. Season 3 jumped the shark so many times that I left the ship on a jetpack.

So I want to announce to my readers that all my miraculous fanfics are up for adoption. I want a fan to continue this story and give you guys the proper ending you deserve.

However, I might draw some fan art in the future though.

From your author, Mel.


End file.
